


Different

by ITSJUSTICE



Category: Sweeney Todd - Sondheim/Wheeler
Genre: 2006 Revival Based, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: Patti Lupone and Michael Cerevris version.





	Different

Sweeney Todd sat in Mrs. Lovett's pie shop watching her interact with her customers. It was an hour before her shop would close for the night, when a woman came in. The woman walked over to the table that Todd was sitting at with a smile and sat down without his permission. She smiled and flirted with him as they talked about what she should get. The woman said something that made him laugh which drew Mrs. Lovett's attention towards them and caused her to drop the plate she was holding. The loud crash echoed throught out the room causing everyone to look at her.

"Oh me silly head must be in the bed, sorry bout that." Mrs. Lovett said with an embarresed laugh before cleaning up the mess she made. Mr. Todd and the woman were still talking when the last customer left the pie shop. Mrs. Lovett walked over to them and with a smile that didn't reach her eyes she said, "Me pie shop has closed for the night so it's time for you ta leave."

The woman left with a disappointed sigh that Mrs. Lovett hadn't heard as she had already started cleaning up. Mr. Todd had turned down the offer of sex from her as his focus had already snapped back to Mrs. Lovett. He loved the way her tight skirt squeezed her shapely ass and rose up when she bent over. His thoughts of having her underneath him and moaning his name made him smirk in delight. He watched her clean for a bit before queitly walking behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Mrs. Lovett swiftly turned around in his arms with her chest heaving in fear as it took her a minute to figure out who was holding her.

"Mistah T ya sacred me love.", she said as she moved out of his arms and angrily stated, "I thought you left with the woman."

"Why would I want her when I have you my pet?", Todd asked he pulled her curvy and resistant body back into his arms. Knowing the quickest way to get her to comply with what he wanted he kissed her deeply. Mrs. Lovett moaned into his mouth as she melted into the kiss. He pulled off her jacket along with her apron and when he leaned to restart the kiss Mrs. Lovett picked up the items he dropped on the floor before walking off to her bedroom. By the time Mr. Todd walked into her room she had managed to strip down to just her underwear and was sitting on her bed with her hands in her hair.

Mr. Todd sat on the bed beside her and pulled her onto his lap after he had taken off his clothes. He ran his fingers through her short silky black hair as he kissed her. Kissing down her neck towards her beautiful breast he realeased her hair to unhook her bra and squeeze her ass. Mrs. Lovett was still mostly resisting his advances so he tried a new tactic.

Thrusting up against her he said, "Nellie I know you don't think I love you but I do love you and I need you. I want to be with you and I need to be inside you my pet." 

With that said he felt all resistance melt from her as she lovingly kissed him and rocked against his hard clothed cock. "Mistah T I want ya inside me now. Show me how much you love me". Mr. Todd flipped them before taking off her panties and his underwear before he started licking her wet pussy. She moaned softly as he licked and sucked on her clit making her wetter. Realizing how close she was just from this alone he slid three of his long fingers inside and twisted causing her to cry out and arch off the bed as she came hard from the unexpected intrusion.

Pulling his fingers out and bringing them to her lips he groaned as she cleaned them off. Kissing her gently he squeezed her breasts before moving to suck on her nipple. He gently entered her still tight pussy as he kissed her soft lips. He began thrusting in and out as he caressed her soft body. He slid in deeper as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

" Mmmnn oh har-der love please", Nellie said through gasps and moan at the delicious feel of Sweeney thrusting deep within her tight heat. Placing his hands above her head he started thrusting faster hitting that spot deep inside causing her to arch violently as she came again. Mr. Todd flipped them after she calmed down from her release and said with a growl, "Ride me my sweet and make me cum."

Nellie moaned at the change in position and started riding him roughly, her soft breasts bouncing. Mr.Todd pulled her down for a harsh kiss gently biting her lower lip as slapped her ass in time with her thurst. She felt him swelling inside her signaling how close he was bringing her closer to her own. With one last thrust they came in stereo with a loud moan.

Rolling off him she laid on her back next to him as their breathing slowed to normal. Sweeney pulled her closer and kissed her softly. Breaking the kiss Nellie laid her head on his chest and said "I love you too Sweeney". He caressed her side as she fell asleep and with one last kiss he closed his eyes and drifted off into the abyss of sleep.


End file.
